1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid mixers and in particular to mixers for fine mixing of gas and liquid fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,073, a fluid mixer is shown wherein a plurality of fluid jets are delivered to a chamber in angled relationship to each other for turbulent mixing therein. The jets are produced by a plurality of grooved annular elements wherein the grooves are chordal and arranged at opposite angles at different positions spaced axially of the mixer. The grooved annular elements are spaced by flat annular elements so as to provide a desired radially outward discharge of the mixed fluid into an outer annular space for subsequent delivery therefrom.
Another improved fluid mixing device is shown in applicant's earlier prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,916 wherein the mixing device comprised a passage surrounded by a chamber with the passage being provided with a first and second plurality of ports inclined relative to the radius of the passage and oriented in opposite directions so as to provide intense turbulence at the shear planes thus created. The outer chamber was provided with an exit for the thusly mixed fluids.
In the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 708,708, of applicant, entitled "Readily Disassembleable Fluid Flow Rate Controller", a fluid flow rate controller is disclosed having readily separable housing portions permitting facilitated maintenance of the device whereby the device is advantageously adapted for use with food products, such as dairy food products.